psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Richard C. Anderson
Richard C. Anderson (born 1934) is an American educational psychologist who has published influential research on children's reading, vocabulary growth, and story discussions that promote thinking. He is the director of the Center for the Study of Reading, and a professor of education and psychology at the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign. Anderson is a past president of the American Educational Research Association. Anderson is also professor at Beijing Normal University and Hong Kong Polytechnic University and president of China Children’s Books. Anderson was born in River Falls, Wisconsin.National Reading Conference (1988). Yearbook of the National Reading Conference, Volume 37. Texas Christian University Press. A former teacher and school administrator, Anderson was educated at Harvard University. He has served as president of the American Educational Research Association and was chairman of the National Academy of Education—National Institute of Education Commission on Reading. At the University of Illinois, Anderson has been named University Scholar, received the Outstanding Mentor Award for excellence in mentoring graduate students, and received a Distinguished Career Teaching Award. His other honors include twice being named winner of the Palmer O. Johnson Award, the American Educational Research Association's annual award for an outstanding educational research paper; election to the National Academy of Education; the Oscar O. Causey Award, from the National Reading Conference, for career long excellence in reading research; the William S. Gray Citation of Merit, the highest honor of the International Reading Association; the Distinguished Contributions to Educational Research Award of the American Educational Research Association, and the Edward L. Thorndike Award from the American Psychological Association for distinguished contributions to the psychological study of education. In 2006, Anderson received the Sylvia Scribner Award from the American Educational Research Association for current research that represents a significant advance in understanding of learning and instruction. With colleagues (Elfrieda "Freddy" Hiebert, Judith A. Scott, Ian A. G. Wilkerson), Anderson has published 200 books and articles, notably Becoming a Nation of Readers, one of the most widely read books of all time in the field of literacy. Anderson's current research interests include approaches to classroom discussion that promote children’s social and intellectual development; comparative analysis of learning to read Chinese and English; and reading and public policy. Honors. Fellow, American Psychological Association, 1966; Fulbright Hayes Fellowship, University of Leeds, Leeds, England, 1971 1972; Palmer O. Johnson Award, in 1974 and again in 1979, given annually by the American Educational Research Association for outstanding educational research paper; Fellow, Center for Advanced Study in the Behavioral Sciences, Stanford, 1979 1980; Elected to National Academy of Education, 1979; Distinguished Research Award, International Reading Association, 1982; President, American Educational Research Association, 1983; Chairman, National Academy of Education—National Institute of Education Commission on Reading, 1984 85; Fellowship, Japan Society for the Promotion of Science, University of Tokyo, 1987; Oscar O. Causey Award, given annually by the National Reading Conference for outstanding contributions to reading research, 1987; University Scholar at the University of Illinois, 1988; honored by Benchmark School at its 20th anniversary for exceptional contributions to the school, 1990; elected to the Reading Hall of Fame, 1991; William S. Gray Citation of Merit, the highest honor of the International Reading Association, 1992; Distinguished Research Award, American Educational Research Association, 1994; Outstanding Service to the Field of Education Award, given annually by Lehigh University, 1994; first Guy Bond Visiting Professor, University of Minnesota, 1996; Edward L. Thorndike Award, given annually by the American Psychological Association for distinguished career-long contributions to the psychological study of education, 1997; Canterbury Fellowship, University of Canterbury, 1999; Sylvia Scribner Award, from the American Educational Research Association, which honors current research that represents a significant advance in understanding of learning and instruction, 2006. Publications Books Book Chapters Papers References Category:1934 births Category:Living people Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Educational psychologists Category:University of Illinois at Urbana–Champaign faculty Anderson, Richard C.